


warning signs

by shineshine



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineshine/pseuds/shineshine
Summary: That was until he felt it. The burning, tingling sensation one would feel when an imprint was happening. He took a glance at his own wrist and his eyes were nearly out of their sockets the next thing he knew. Juyeon was still looking at him and when he finally looked back, again, he was running away with a burning feeling on his left wrist while clutching his laptop close to his chest.or Hyunjae never thought he would get a soulmate until he came in contact with Juyeon. Quite literally.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 13





	1. wee woo

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ this is my first time writing a story here so it'll take some time for me to get used to everything!! i gain inspiration from reading other fanfics too so some cases might sound similar but i'll make sure to add my own twist to it!
> 
> *NOT PROOF READ*

"I don't understand how you, Kevin Moon, decided to ditch your school work for your boyfriend without telling me. Now I'm all alone at the library." a pout could be heard over the phone for said boy. Hyunjae was outside the university's library whining to Kevin while playing with the flowers on the rack.

"Like I said, I'm sorry for not letting you know earlier but you know how rare it is for Jacob to get a day off so we decided to take advantage of it." Kevin countered as he watches his boyfriend attempting to pack their food for their picnic date later. _I'm gonna marry him one day,_ Kevin thinks.

"Yeah but does he even know you're ditching me and school work together? Like we've been friends for almost eternity, the homework included." Hyunjae asked over the phone with an eyebrow raised, knowing Kevin couldn't see it but could hear it instead.

"Oh stop being a baby Hyunjae, just because Jacob is my soulmate and boyfriend doesn't mean I'll ditch the both of you forever." Kevin and Jacob got to know each other in high school, before they turned 17. Jacob was a year older than both Hyunjae and Kevin, so when Hyunjae was told that Kevin was Jacob's soulmate a day after the boy turned 17, he didn't believe him. It was until they were at school a week after when Jacob dragged Hyunjae away to show him the cursive letters of Kevin's first and last name along with his birthday imprinted on his left wrist. 

"This is the 13th time you're ditching us Kev. If that isn't forever then I don't know what is." A sigh could be heard over the phone.

"No luck today?" Kevin asked out softly. They were both at age 22 already but Hyunjae was the only single one left in their group of friends. The first morning after he turned 17 he checked his wrists thoroughly but no imprints could be found. His parents both thought that it could be late as Hyunjae was always a late bloomer but after the first two years of waiting for the imprint to show up, said boy was already losing hope. While his friends were all out and about enjoying their days with their soulmate, Hyunjae was cooped inside his room studying all day.

"No. At this rate, I might just forget about getting a soulmate and focus on my studies. The amount of assignments I keep getting just piles up day by day." That was true. It was only the third week into his new semester and his professors has been giving out assignments like they were brochures. 

"I don't get what all those old hags want from me like I can't even breathe in my own home anymore, Kev. I just wanna take a break but everywhere in campus just reminds me of my unfinished assignments." Hyunjae proceeded to whine. Kevin has heard this before and he knows just how tired Hyunjae must've been after finishing his assignments back to back but at this moment, when his angel-like boyfriend was in front of him after almost two weeks of not seeing each other, he blurted out something that was not related to Hyunjae's miserable university life.

"Basketball court." 

"W-what? Did I hear you right Kevin Moon? Did you just ask me, Lee Hyunjae the biggest nerd whose body cannot coordinate together, to go the basketball court?" Hyunjae nearly shrieked. 

"I mean you did say everything reminds you of your unfinished assignments so in order to break that, why not go to the basketball court? You get to see sport majors there and of course Juyeon will be there too." Oh how he could hear the smirk in Kevin's tone. 

"That's true though! He's always at the basketball court!" Jacob's shout could be heard through the phone.

"I know he is." By now, Hyunjae was squatting down petting a baby flower with a pout.

"Don't sound so sad baby. Take a break if you need to and just go visit the court. I'm sure Changmin or Eric will accompany you if you asked them." He sighed because he knew that they would agree. It was as if his group of friends knew of his crush on the basketball star. 

"Plus since it's sunny today, I'm sure he'll be playing shirtless so better go get your chance Mr. Lee Hyunjae." Jacob's voice reached his ears but he was too busy trying to contain his little blush.

"Stop it. I'm not gonna fantasise about him when my midterms are near." Hyunjae snapped but the soulmates knew what state he was in right now.

"Anyways, we're leaving now for our date so don't do anything you would regret okay? Take little breaks once in awhile and remember to drink lots of water in between." Kevin spoke softly to the pouty baby.

"Yeah have fun at your date and don't chase after a _duck_." 

"I just said something nice and caring but you just had to bring that up didn't you." Hyunjae tried his best to hide his laugh but a giggle was let out.

"I'm leaving, clearly you don't appreciate the kind me. I'll show you ruthless when I see you tomorrow." Kevin threatened, knowing well that he was no where close to being scary.

"You cute baby let's go." 

"Ugh, bye but stay away from ducks okay!" Kevin was throwing empty threats at him while Jacob was laughing at the back made him smile before finally ending the call. 

"I really don't want to do my assignments." Hyunjae whined and even thought of going to the basketball court but decided to put on his big boy pants and start on his mountain of assignments. 

When he first got to the library it was after his 8am class, which lasted for two hours, but it was already 6pm the next time he checked his phone. He realised that he had skipped both his lunch and Kevin's request for him to take breaks but what was he suppose to do when he had a 20 thousand word report due two days after. A sigh was let out from his pouty lips, once again, before checking his messages. Sadly enough, there wasn't any and he knew why. 

He looked around the almost empty library before deciding to pack up too. When he walked out though, he immediately wanted to bury himself underground. There, in the middle of the university's entrance, stood the one and only boy Hyunjae has ever had a crush on. _Damn it Kevin Moon I hope the sun fucking engulfs you._ He quickly adverted his gaze down to his laptop in his hands before trying to walk past him. 

Juyeon was always known for his amazing basketball and social skills. Not only that, he was really good in his studies too which made every professors love him. Back in high school, he was the smartest student and always got number one in his year. He was given the nickname "Greek God" from the female and male students there due to his incredible visuals. Even the teachers and cafeteria workers have nicknames for him but he never seemed to mind them and smile whenever someone talked to him. 

_How does one even do that? Talking to anyone else other than those 5 boys is already tiring,_ Hyunjae scrunched his nose up.

Even with his outstanding talents and visuals, he was still a very kind boy. Based on what Hyunjae had manage to dig up from Jacob, Juyeon is someone slow. In terms of getting jokes or even lecture notes, which made everyone wonder how he managed to stay at the very top. He doesn't mind getting teased and is always smiling. He's more innocent than he should be now that he's in university but that doesn't change the fact the Juyeon is another angel, after Jacob of course. Everyone on campus knew the amount of charity work he participates in, old folks home he had visited and orphanage event he had helped out with. Overall Juyeon was the perfect boy and even if Hyunjae knows that his soulmate might appear one day, it doesn't hurt to have a little crush right? 

As he walked past the basketball player, he could smell the light vanilla scent he had on his body mixed with a woody one and the stench of sweat. _Does he use cologne? He smells so good though even if he sweated. I wish i could smell it and not the stupid smell of sweat._ He was so deep into his thoughts he did not notice the staircase leading down in front of him. By the time he broke his chain of thoughts, he was already missing the first few steps down the stairs. 

_Oh no no no no my computer. I'm not going to work at a cafe for the next few months just trying fix this stupid box that's barely functioning because of my dumbass._

He was clutching his laptop tightly with his eyes closed, forcing himself to think it was just a dream and he might've achieved that when he opened his eyes the next moment to be met with a pair of feline eyes and not concrete. He looked at their position and saw that **_the_** Lee Juyeon had manage to stop him from tumbling down the stairs like his grades were with his arms wrapped around his waist. Hyunjae looked back at Juyeon's eyes and felt like time stopped for the second time in a span of 10 seconds. 

That was until he felt it. The burning, tingling sensation one would feel when an imprint was happening. He took a glance at his own wrist and his eyes were nearly out of their sockets the next thing he knew. Juyeon was still looking at him and when he finally looked back, again, he was running away with a burning feeling on his left wrist while clutching his laptop close to his chest.

* * *

"Kevin, I'm about to fucking murder you." Hyunjae screamed as he punched the code to Kevin and Jacob's shared apartment the next day.

"Woah! Why is Kev gonna die by you?" Jacob asked when he saw the fuming blonde headed walk through their front door. 

"Why don't you ask him huh? I'm so close to whopping his ass." Hyunjae just snarled in return.

"And how did this issue lead you to wanting to whoop my boyfriend's ass?" 

"Get him here and I'll let the whole world know."

"The whole world doesn't mean only the three of us, you know that right Jae?" Jacob raised an eyebrow at him but proceeded to call his boyfriend down before angering the blonde even more.

"Why is there someone shouting and an angry Jae here?" Kevin rubbed his eyes as he walked by Hyunjae, who was glaring daggers at him, to the couch in the living room.

"I found my fucking soulmate." 

"Congrats man, you deserved it." Jacob patted him from the back and smiled at him.

"WHAT?!" Kevin, the man who was half asleep at the couch, suddenly seemed so energetic. "Who is he? Do we know him? What's his name? Is he handsome? Does he have a big dic-"

"Complete that sentence Kevin Moon and you won't be seeing me or Jacob anymore." Hyunjae stared straight into Kevin's now frightened eyes.

"But really, who is he?" 

"Lee Juyeon." The moment he blurted out the name, it was like the whole world suddenly became quiet. Not a single sound was heard from the room as they stared wide eyed at Hyunjae. It was only after a few minutes of total silence when Kevin broke it.

"What the fuck." Kevin blurted out while Jacob gapped at Hyunjae. Both not believing the name that fell from Hyunjae's mouth. The blonde let out a loud sigh before dragging his feet to the couch where Kevin occupied before plopping down. He curled up against the other's legs before he started sniffling.

"Oh baby." Kevin was quick to change his position so that he was leaning on the couch while Hyunjae's head was on his lap, head facing his stomach. He started to weave his hands through his blonde locks, murmuring soft but comforting words to him. Jacob went to brew a cup of tea for the poor blonde the moment he curled up against his lover before placing the ceramic cup filled with chamomile tea in it on their coffee table.

"You can stay here for the night. I have to go back to the studio and finish up the project for the upcoming group." Jacob announced softly, petting Hyunjae's head before pecking Kevin's cheeks. "We're always here for you okay, Jae?" 

Said man could only nod and not long after that, he could hear the front door shutting. He let out another deep sigh before snuggling into Kevin's stomach.

"Hyunjae, you know you'll have to face him in the end right? His initials are already engraved onto your wrist and I'm sure it's the same for him too." Words fell out from the brown head but it seemed like it wasn't getting through Hyunjae's mind.

"How could this be? I thought I was never gonna have a soulmate after 5 years and just because I suddenly came in contact with him, he's my soulmate? Is the world trying to play a cruel joke on me? Why?" The distress in his voice could be heard even a mile away. Kevin just looked down at his poor best friend, heart aching when he heard what the boy had said and saw his shoulders shaking.

"We've always knew you were a late bloomer baby so I guess you could say all of us, including Changmin and Eric, were hoping you would find your soulmate soon. You know better than anyone else that if there's someone on this earth that deserves a soulmate, it's you Hyunjae." Kevin continued his weaving while petting his head occasionally.

"You've never once complained about not having a soulmate but instead, you turned those days, weeks, months and even years for your education. Whenever we try to invite you out when our partners are there you'd always reject because you wanted us to spend more time together. You care so much about us which is a reason why you deserve a soulmate too. You deserve to get treated with love and attention from them Jae." 

They stayed like that for what felt like a few minutes but actually was a few hours. When Hyunjae finally rose from Kevin's lap, the man was already asleep. He frowned when he saw him sleeping in that position so he decided to let him rest on the whole sofa. He took a look at the clock hanging on the wall and his eyes grew bigger. 

_Dang, it's already 7pm? Didn't I arrive here at noon? Did I sleep for that long? How long did Kevin stayed in that position?_

Hyunjae stared at his sleeping best friend before taking the cup of, now cold, chamomile tea to the kitchen. He quickly drank the liquid before washing the cup then letting it dry on the rack. He went into Kevin and Jacob's shared room before getting a blanket out for the man on the sofa. He draped it over him before taking his leave.

* * *

Walking down the streets was something Hyunjae got used to when he was growing up. He'd always walk to and back from school, walked to the bus or train station, walked to the nearest supermarket. So when he was walking down the streets at 8pm on a Saturday night, it felt familiar and made him comfortable. His hood was up and his hands were in his pockets but he could still see and hear the life of Hongdae when it's nighttime. 

Hyunjae thought of what Kevin had said to him and he was curled up on his lap. It was something he didn't know he was doing. He just didn't want to be a thirdwheel whenever his friends and their soulmates went out together. He'll feel out of place when they were acting all lovey-dovey. Sure, he wanted a soulmate just as bad as their friends wanted him to but there was never a sign or a chance for him to figure out his other half

He sigh and continued walking to the nearest train station. Restaurants and clothing stores decorated the street with music blaring out from bars or clubs in the area but Hyunjae couldn't forget the feeling when he made contact with Juyeon.

_Though I am not complaining, because I'm not, why did it have to be Juyeon? The one guy that more than half the people on campus has a crush on even if they have a soulmate._

He decided to that in order to get rid of this feeling, a feeling he doesn't even know how to describe, he was going to get drunk and forget about his assignments and Juyeon. But the thing was, it was Hyunjae's ever first time in a club. Sure he went to bars and pubs but that was when his friends had dragged him there so going to a club, alone, is something new for the blonde.

"I'm gonna get shitface drunk, forget about all my assignments and Juyeon. Yes." He mumbled out his plan as he showed the bouncer his ID before walking into a random club. 


	2. a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry it took me like almost 3 months for this new chapter. college and procrastination go hand in hand yknow? anyways the next chapter will be the last one (hopefully) but i hope u enjoy this~

Club music was something Hyunjae wasn't used to compared to his go to playlist filled with slow rnb and lofi songs. He never really cared what music they played as long as the price of their alcohol is affordable and there were good looking males blessing his eyes.

As he walk past sweaty bodies in the middle of the dance floor, a familiar brown head lounging in the VIP section caught his attention. He squinted his eyes from where he stood and tried to remember where had he seen that male. It took him awhile but the moment the brown headed male turned to his direction, Hyunjae nearly punched the couple dancing next to him. Sangyeon was one of Juyeon's closest friend and wherever Sangyeon is, Juyeon will be there too. 

_Fuck, I came here to forget about him but what the fuck is Sangyeon doing here? Oh god, if Sangyeon's here that means he's here to. Are you kidding me universe? This has got to be a sick joke what the fuck._

"It's okay, I just need to get drunk and forget about everything that happened before." He tried to calm himself down before heading to the bar. He told the bartender to serve him their strongest drink and the bartender didn't question him because he looked like he needed it. 

As soon as his drink was placed in front of him, he quickly downed it. The bartender just stared at him with wide eyes before shaking his head, _he's gonna be gone in less than 10 minutes._ The blonde just asked for a refill while he allow the alcohol to flow through his body. 

Neon lights were flashing everywhere, sweaty bodies grinding against each other, strangers making out in every corner and Hyunjae downing his 5th glass made him see double of everything the room. He no longer gave a shit about the familiar brown head he saw earlier or the male that has his initials imprinted on his wrist. 

When he decided he had enough of drinking for now, he went down to the dance floor and started moving to the beat of the song. The alcohol in his system helped him forgot who he was the moment he started to grind against a good looking stranger.

This stranger seemed tall with his huge hands gripping the blonde's waist. He was guiding Hyunjae's hips and tightening his hold every time their lower body made contact. The stranger lowered his head until he was next to Hyunjae's ear and this made said man shiver at their height difference. _Oh god this height difference is everything,_ Hyunjae's thought disappeared the moment the stranger opened his mouth.

"What are you doing here, kitten?" A lick on his ear could be felt and shivers ran down his spine. He doesn't know if it was the pet name that made him weak or the alcohol but a whimper was let out when he heard how low the stranger's voice was. 

_God his voice is as deep as the earth's core and it's so fucking sexy._

"Answer me." He felt the grip of the stranger tightening more than he thought it could and chose to lean back, resting his head against the stranger's neck.

"Do you even know me?" He managed to slur out as the dimly lit room flashed in different colours.

"Why don't you turn around then?" Hyunjae barely managed to turn with the help of the stranger but when he did, he swear to god he was going to jump off a bridge. 

"W-what?" He stuttered out as the familiar pair of feline eyes stared into his. He knew the chances of Juyeon being here would be high since Sangyeon was here too but he did not expect to be grinding against him and whimpering because of a fucking petname Juyeon called him. 

"G-god no fuck shit." He could barely form a sentence when he saw that Juyeon was still looking at him. 

"I'm sorry." Were the only words he let out before pushing pass sweaty bodies for the nth time tonight, stumbling as the alcohol was still pumping in his system. 

A hand caught onto his wrist before he could even take 10 steps. "I don't think so. You ran away yesterday and I'm not going to let you go today." 

Hyunjae wanted to cry. The universe had been playing a _cruel joke_ on him and when he thought his life was going to get better, they decided to fuck it up. 

_Fuck you universe. All you do is mess up my life when things were suddenly looking good. Am I that nice to bully huh? Do you think it's fun for me? I hate this._

Juyeon dragged the teary eyed man off from the dance floor and down a dark walkway in the club. There was a flight of stairs at the end and Juyeon was kind enough to help the drunk, slowly sobering, man up. A big red door was what greeted them at the top with a sign that said 'staff only'. Juyeon took out the key from his back pocket with one hand while the other was wrapped around Hyunjae's waist. 

He helped the blonde hair man in and let him rest on the couch that was in the living room. It was fascinating for Hyunjae to be in someone else's house that isn't the moonbae couple. His hands were wandering around the couch, looking for something to hug and pout. 

Juyeon who was standing at the side, just watched the scene unfold in front of him. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw the pout on the blonde’s face when he couldn’t find a pillow.

“Wait here.” The blue haired man said as he walked to the kitchen to grab a cup of hot water. When he walked back to the living room, Hyunjae was nowhere to be found. There wasn’t any footstep, not that Juyeon could of heard, when he was in the kitchen. There were four rooms, three being bedrooms and one was a recording studio so it should be easy to find him right? And right it was.

Juyeon thought it’d be best to look in his room first, in hopes that Hyunjae would actually be there and not Younghoon’s or Sunwoo’s room. The thought of him being in their rooms made something spark within him and it wasn’t jealousy, of course it wasn’t.

When he pushed open the door to his room, to his relieve, Hyunjae was passed out cold on his bed with a pillow in his arms. It was a sight alright so he took this chance to grab a picture of his soulmate sleeping so soundly in his bed and studied the features decorating his face. The cup of warm water long forgotten on his bed side table when Hyunjae suddenly curled towards Juyeon. Said man could only stare down with eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

“Warm.” The blonde headed just snuggled closer to the warmth and a sigh escaped his lips.

Juyeon, who was still in shock, just grinned stupidly before running his hands through the other’s hair. It didn’t feel dead instead it was really silky. He could do this all day and wouldn’t get bored of doing it with the contented sighs that falls from the other.

“Guess I’ll just have to talk to you when you wake up.” Juyeon muttered before moving his hands to wrap around the sleeping boy’s waist. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with a smile on his face and Hyunjae’s in his chest.

Sunlight was decorating the room with its colour when Hyunjae awoke. The moment he opened his eyes and saw posters of famous basketball players, he knew he was fucked. Arms were still around his waist and he could feel someone’s breath against his neck. No matter how many times Hyunjae tried to convince himself this was just a dream, he himself knew it wasn’t.

He managed to sneak a peak at the sleeping male behind him and wanted to pull his hair out. Juyeon’s features were relaxed and he even had a small smile on his lips. His long eyelashes nearly touching his cheeks and his exposed collarbone doesn’t help Hyunjae feel better.

The thing that managed to trigger Hyunjae the most was _his hair_. God, his blue hair was messy but it was the cute type of messy, not caveman type of messy, and Hyunjae just know his looked like the latter.

_This fucking sucks. I can’t leave, not when he’s sleeping this soundly. How does one look so cute when they sleep? This is cheating what the hell?_

He tried turning so that he was facing Juyeon and when he succeeded, he could see just how perfect the man is. He had everything from visuals to personality; he was pretty much a whole package deal. The blonde’s finger moved forward and upward towards the sleeping male’s cheeks before tracing it lightly.

He kept repeating that action when he received a good response from Juyeon who was still asleep but was leaning into his touch. 

_I try my best to forget you but just how did I end up here, in your arms, in your bed, with the morning sunlight showering us?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on twt @juyeonlvs i'm almost on that app everyday :3   
> or just cc me some questions or prompts  
> curiouscat.me/juyeonlvs   
> i wanna write more

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to update on every weekends if i can!! 
> 
> follow me on twt @juyeonlvs :D


End file.
